The present invention relates to an intrinsic offset recovery circuit particularly for amplifiers.
The use of differential amplifiers in operational amplifiers and in other types of circuits is currently extremely widespread. In the applications of these amplifiers in which good precision is required, said differential amplifiers must have a low offset.
This means that the device, such as an operational amplifier, which includes the differential amplifier must be balanced, i.e. the voltage across the differential circuit must be zero.
The offset can be due on one hand to mismatches of the various components which constitute the device and on the other hand to the type of circuit itself, which produces systematic offsets, also known as intrinsic offsets.